


Not by blood

by EthanTheAnnus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minecraft, Sparring, bc im soft and i love them, sibling dynamics, techno is a hybrid, the one training scene is based off wilbur remembering he trained with techno as a kid ok, tommy is kind of a bitch but we love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: “I’m Phil,” the human says. Techno hesitantly looks him- and the man is a him, Techno has realised- up and down.“Technoblade,” he offers quietly. Phil’s smile widens.“Nice to meet you. It’s safer if we get out of here; I can make us some food.”-OR-How their family forms, from Phil finding Techno to Tommy and Tubbo causing mayhem everywhere they turn.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 549





	Not by blood

**Author's Note:**

> sbi brainrot has hit HARD someone send help or prompts

Technoblade is three when he realises his family doesn’t love him. Piglins grow up fast, faster than most other species, but as a human-piglin hybrid, Techno is the outlier among his siblings. One of his brothers, the oldest, is five and a half and has plans to set out on his own by the time he’s six. 

At his age, Techno’s oldest brother had been helping to collect food and do other tasks around the small piglin village. All Techno does is read, and run from the other creatures in the nether. He refuses to even go near a sword.

His family’s dislike for him is evident in everything they do. Their comparisons of him to his siblings, the way his mother’s mate, who  _ should  _ have been his father, constantly brings up the fact that Techno is a hybrid. That he should never have been born.

Technoblade is five when his “father” first hits him, a harsh slap across the face that won’t bruise, but leaves him on the verge of tears. The contempt for him is clear in the eyes of the adult piglin, but Techno pretends it isn’t there. It’s not like he has anywhere else to go, or even any idea of how to take care of himself if he was to leave.

He finally takes up the blade and finds he has a natural prowess for it. Techno soon is better than even their village champion, but it’s not enough for his parents. He suspects nothing ever will be.

Technoblade is seven when his family kicks him out. Despite the hot climate of the weather, he’s trembling and feels almost cold as he wanders aimlessly. There’s bruising on his cheekbone from a punch, and no doubt more forming over his ribs as he walks.

There’s only one clear fact in his mind, and that’s that he can’t ever go back. He looks up for the first time in hours, having kept his gaze down in case of the ground dropping away to lava and spots something odd in the distance. It’s rectangular, and black, and purple, and it’s not at all natural.

Against his better instincts, Techno heads towards it. He has nothing but a halfway broken iron sword to defend himself, and he’s not sure he’s fit to fight anyway, but his curiosity is too strong to ignore. It takes him about ten minutes to get over to it, and near it, he finds an odd structure, made of a grey, hard material he’s never seen before.

He runs a palm over the wall in wonder as he steps inside. It’s lit, but not with lava like his village; it’s something else, something that looks like tiny bursts of lava harnessed onto sticks. The only familiar thing in the room is the chests, but most of their contents are foreign to him.

The ground behind him crunches. Techno whirls around defensively, his bruised body protesting, sword raised. He finds himself looking at a blonde-haired human, cloaked and wearing a ridiculous striped hat, with wide blue eyes.

“You’re hurt,” is the first thing the human says. Techno tenses, not responding. The human regards him for a moment.

“I have a health potion around here somewhere, wait a minute.” The human walks past him and starts rummaging around in one of the chests. Techno stares at the sword in his hands, wondering why he didn’t stop the human, then decides to sheathe it, at least for now.

“Here.” The human steps back from the chest and holds something unfamiliar out to Techno. He sniffs at it cautiously, and the smell radiates magic and safety.

“You drink it,” the human explains, then points to the bruise on Techno’s cheek. “It’ll heal that.”

Techno takes it and dubiously sips it; a rejuvenating feeling rushes through him for not even a second, and he decides to risk a mouthful. There’s a tingling on his cheekbone, and around his ribs, and he lifts up a hand to ghost over where his bruises had been and realises it no longer aches. He looks up at the human in wonder, then back to the bottle of pure liquid magic.

The human smiles at him. “See? That’s better.”

Techno still doesn’t speak. The human takes back the small glass bottle, stowing it away in a chest again.

“I’m Phil,” the human says. Techno hesitantly looks him- and the man is a him, Techno has realised- up and down.

“Technoblade,” he offers quietly. Phil’s smile widens.

“Nice to meet you. It’s safer if we get out of here; I can make us some food.”

Techno’s confused, but he follows the human anyway. He doesn’t know where they could be going; maybe a better base some ways from here? His eyes widen when he realises Phil is headed for the large black and purple structure.

Phil turns to him with a small grin. “Have you ever been through a portal before?”

Suddenly, Techno knows what stands before them. His parents had told him it was an evil thing, much like those who built and used them. Then again, his parents had called him worthless and had beaten him and thrown him out, so maybe he shouldn’t trust a thing they said.

Techno looks to Phil, the man he’s known for only a few moments, and realises he’s willing to go with him. In the short time he’s known him, Phil has healed his bruises and shown him nothing but kindness. For the first time in a long time, Techno feels safe.

He steps up into the portal with the human and lets it transport him to wherever it wants.

*************

Phil sets a plate of something hot and foreign in front of Techno. Everything around him is foreign too, full of colours and textures he’s never seen before.

“It’s potatoes,” Phil says at Techno’s puzzled expression. The hybrid pokes at the food; it’s unlike any potato he’s ever seen before. For one, it’s a pale colour rather than a dark purple, and it’s soft, not hard.

Techno dubiously takes a bite, and immediately begins shoveling the rest into his mouth. Phil watches him with an amused expression.

“Good?”

Techno just nods, swallowing his mouthful of food. Phil leans over and ruffles his hair, and Techno freezes. It’s an unfamiliar gesture, but it’s affectionate, and it kind of makes him want to burst into tears.

“I’ll set up a room for you,” Phil says, completely oblivious to the effect the gesture had on the young hybrid. The words pulled Techno out of his thoughts and emotions for a moment.

“I can stay?”

Phil smiles and nods. “For as long as you’d like.”

Techno tears up then. It’s not something he’s ever done before, really; by the time he was three he’d learned not to cry around his family, but in this moment he can’t hold them back. Phil steps over immediately to draw him carefully into a hug, giving him the time and space to pull away if he wants, but Techno doesn’t.

He clings to the human like a lifeline, sobbing softly. Phil doesn’t seem to mind, merely holding him, and Techno decides then and there that he’ll stay for as long as Phil will let him.

**********

It’s a month before Techno finds out what it’s like to be under attack from mobs. Phil’s house is built into the side of a cliff and is littered with torches. Most mobs don’t spawn nearby, much less try to attack, but occasionally the house will fall under siege.

Tonight is one such night. Phil’s rushing to grab armour and a weapon and Techno follows him.

“No,” Phil says when he notices him, “You stay inside where it’s safe.”

Techno doesn’t bother to reply verbally, instead, he just lashes out before Phil can respond, knocking the human’s legs out from under him and snatches up Phil’s sword, holding it level over his chest. Phil’s expression is unreadable, so Techno steps back and offers him a hand to pull him to his feet, which Phil takes.

“Where did you learn to fight?”

Techno shrugs. “I just picked it up.”

It’s a half-truth, but he’s not exactly ready to tell the human about his upbringing. He’s pretty sure Phil’s guessed at it anyway and isn’t in a rush to confirm that the first seven years of his life were shitty. 

Techno may be young, but he’s half-piglin, and Phil has often remarked that he acts more like a young teen than a kid. The thought of being more mature than most humans usually would be at his age isn’t something Techno takes pride in.

Phil gets out armour and a sword for Techno; it’s only iron, but it’s brand new and is quite possibly the most valuable thing he’s ever held in his own two hands.

“It’s only iron, but it should get you through the raid,” Phil says as he works his own chest plate on. There are two holes around where the shoulder blades are on Phil’s chest plate, but Techno doesn’t question it. He doesn’t see what they’re for as the back half of the chest plate is hidden by Phil’s cloak, nor does he care to ask.

They don’t speak as they put on their armour. Phil’s is on long before Techno’s, since he’s had far more practice putting it on, and he takes the time to go to the window and look out, seeing what mobs were out there.

“It’s not too bad tonight,” he says, sounding relieved. “Some zombies and skeletons, but no creepers.”

Techno doesn’t really know what any of those words mean, but he figures he’ll find out soon. He hefts his sword, marvelling at how balanced it feels, then looks up and out of one of the house windows. The mobs outside are humanoid in nature, and let out frightful noises.

Techno squares his shoulders and pulls on his helmet. He’s not afraid of some stupid monsters.

He takes down over ten monsters that night. Phil looks proud of him when they go back inside to clean themselves of mob guts, and finally Techno feels at home.

***********

Phil comes home one day with a young human in tow; he’s younger than Techno, and looks like he’s only just stopped crying. He’s not injured, as far as Techno can tell.

In the short time Techno’s lived with the human, he’s found him to be nothing but kind. Him bringing home another kid to care for isn’t anything out of character, not when Techno’s seen him nurse countless animals back to health.

“Health potion?” Techno asks before Phil can say anything. Phil shakes his head.

“No. Just some food.”

Techno gets to preparing some food for all of them. Phil taught him how to cook, something no one in his piglin village had ever bothered to do. It doesn’t take him long to prepare something basic; he’s not trying to make something fancy when it’s likely the kid is half-starved, like Techno was when Phil first found him.

He puts a plate in front of the young human, who eyes him suspiciously. Techno wishes he knew how to smile in the reassuring way Phil could.

“I’m Techno,” he offers after a moment. The kid says nothing, but he takes a bite out of the food. He starts eating more enthusiastically then, and Phil smiles broadly.

“We’ll set up a room.”

Techno follows Phil into one of the few spare rooms to help, and the moment they’re alone, Phil turns to him.

“His name is Wilbur.” Phil pulls a bedsheet from the cupboard. “It was the only thing he’d tell me when I found him.”

Techno stretches up to grab a pillow. “He looks skittish.”

“And underfed,” Phil adds on, tucking in the corners of the sheet. “I’d say he’s been living on his own for a while.”

Techno puts the pillow down on the bed. “Well, he’s not on his own now, is he? You’ve brought him just like you brought me in. He’ll be fine.”

Phil stares at Techno like it’s hard to believe he’s merely a week away from turning eight. It’s startling to have someone think highly of Techno, to be impressed by him, rather than look down upon him. 

“I’m taking that to mean you’re okay with having a brother.”

It’s the first time Phil refers to Techno as family, as his son, and it’s not the last, but it throws Techno off for a moment. He almost wants to cry.

“More than okay,” is his response once he can manage to form words again. And just like that, they’re a family of three.

**********

Techno learns fast that Wilbur is somehow simultaneously quieter and louder than he is. Sometimes he’ll sit quietly in his room, the only sounds that come from it are the strums of his guitar; other times, he’s loud and rambunctious and full of life, big smiles and jokes and laughter.

Techno, in a lot of ways, is the same as Wilbur; not in personality, but in the way they both were abandoned. Wilbur hasn’t outright told him or Phil anything about his past, much in the way Techno hasn’t, but he can tell.

It’s in the way Wilbur jumps at every small sound, the way he eats like it’s his last meal, and how he never seems truly relaxed. It’s the same way Techno was when Phil took him in, skittish and full of worries. Sometimes he still feels that way, still uncertain if he’s really found a place to call home.

Still, he stays, and Wilbur stays, and years pass, they grow, and still they stay. And Phil lets them.

Technoblade is ten by the time he feels safe enough to open up about his past. Both Phil and Wilbur look ready to commit a murder. He’s twelve when he finally decides he wants to know who his parents were; specifically, his father.

Phil doesn’t hesitate in getting him a DNA kit; Techno isn’t sure why he expected him to do otherwise. It takes a week for the results to come back. Techno holds them in his hand now, a single piece of paper, folded over.

He’s a little shaky, and he’s not sure he can unfold it. Phil’s standing beside him, and Wilbur’s sitting in one of the lounge chairs across from him. Techno looks down at the sheet of paper he holds, takes a breath, and unfolds it.

His eyes skim over it. Wilbur gets up, looks at the paper, and lets out a small gasp. He points to a name on the paper, the name who, according to the DNA test, belongs to Techno’s father.

“That’s my dad’s name.”

Techno looks up, and their eyes meet. The hybrid smiles. “Guess we’re brothers in blood too, then.”

Wilbur throws himself at Techno in a rare but not-unwelcome hug. The paper crumples in Techno’s hand as he brings his arms up around Wilbur. Phil steps over to join their hug, and finally they find out what’s under his cloak as he brings white, feathery, angelic wings to wrap around them as well as his arms. 

The hug is full of love and warmth. They’re a family, and they’ve found solace and safety in each other. Techno can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be in this moment.

**********

The sun is high in the sky above them as they stand on the deck protruding from the mountain; they’d built it only a month before for days like this. Wilbur grips his wooden training sword loosely, his expression full of uncertainty.

“I don’t think I can do this.”

“Of course you can,” Techno says, lifting his own sword with ease. “I’ll go easy on you. Just block my attacks.”

Wilbur tightens his grip on his sword, looking terrified. Techno takes a slow, careful swing at Wilbur, who clumsily blocks it. Techno grins at him.

“Put a little more muscle behind it,” he says. “Commit to your movements.”

Techno brings his sword back and swings again. Wilbur’s block is better this time; not perfect, but he’s improved already. 

“See? That was already better.” Techno draws back, swings again. This time, Wilbur’s block is stronger again.

“Push into it,” Techno says. “Throw me off. That’s what gives you the chance to attack back.”

Wilbur looks a little overwhelmed but he nods anyway. Techno takes another swing at him, putting a tiny bit more force into it. Wilbur blocks it perfectly, but can’t manage to push him back.

“Put more force into your block,” Techno says. “It’ll be easier to push me off then.”

Wilbur nods determinedly. This time, when Techno swings at him, his block manages to throw his sword off. Techno’s grin is wide and bright enough to light up an entire room.

“Yes! Now you’re getting it!”

Wilbur’s pleased smile is small, but it’s there. Techno knows he’s got a long way to go in learning to fight, but it’s fast progress, so he trusts his brother will learn quickly. From the door of the house, Phil watches on with a small smile as the two launch back into sparring.

**********

Techno spends a lot of time farming, specifically potatoes. They’re one of his favourite foods, mostly because of the memories attached to them of that first night when Phil found him. It’s when he’s farming that his tools break, and he turns back to go get more from their chests.

Opening one, he realises they’re low on iron, and they’ll need to go mining soon. In fact, maybe he’s best to go mining now, before they run out completely. He sighs and steps inside, poking his head around the doorframe into the living room, where Phil is.

“We need more iron. I’m going mining.”

“Then I’ll come with you.” Phil gets up before Techno can protest. “Caves are filled with mobs, and you might be the best fighter I’ve ever seen, but even you can only take on so many mobs at once.”

Techno rolls his eyes, but doesn’t try to argue. Phil’s clearly got his mind set on this, and he’s as stubborn as Techno is good at fighting. They head through the back of the house into the mine there that drills down through the back of the mountain. 

The descent takes them a good ten minutes, and they mine side by side in silence for another five before they break into a cave. Techno spots iron right away, but also mobs. It’s not too many for him to take on, though, so he drops down into the cave.

They clock him instantly, charging at him, and Techno draws his sword. He swings at the first mob within range, a skeleton, chopping it clean in half. As a zombie draws near, he notices more mobs coming in from other corners of the cave, and a sense of doom settles over him.

He swings at the mobs with less grace now, taking them down as fast as he can, but not fast enough. Techno’s cornered before he knows it, and he glances up at the place where he and Phil had mined in through. There’s no sign of Phil; he probably mined off sideways to collect a vein of something, but Techno knows he won’t be far.

“Phil!” he yells, relieving a zombie of it’s head. Panic sets in as an arrow from a skeleton clips his shoulder. “ _ Dad _ !”

Suddenly Phil’s there, cutting down mobs around him. Techno breathes in, and swings his sword clean through two skeletons. Soon enough, the last of the mobs are killed, and Phil immediately pulls Techno into a tight hug.

“You could have died,” Phil says. Techno realises the human is shaking. He tightens their hug to try and provide Phil some kind of comfort.

When Phil pulls back, he smiles widely at Techno.

“You called me dad.”

Techno snorts and shoves him aside playfully. “We’re down here for iron.”

Phil laughs and ruffles Techno’s hair fondly. “Alright, let’s mine out some iron, son.”

Techno pretends hearing Phil call him son doesn’t make him feel as happy as it does. He pulls out his pickaxe and heads towards the iron, stifling a smile.

*********

Technoblade is seventeen when their family of three expands again. He’s out hunting, having taken a liking to it since it means he can get out and explore a little. He gets to indulge his more primal side, slipping through the forest like a predator.

It’s out there, on this day, that Techno stumbles across something more than prey. It’s a simple, small and poorly made outpost, littered with torches that clearly don’t keep the mobs away. There’s a crater in the ground nearby that’s very clearly from a creeper blast.

Techno proceeds with caution; he’d hate to stumble across a human corpse. He enters the house; there’s nothing there, save for some chests filled with assorted iron tools and building materials, and two seperate bedrooms. Whoever’s living here, they’re most likely barely surviving mob raids.

Techno turns back around to leave, and barely dodges the sword that’s swung at him. His hand flies to his sword hilt, where it’s sheathed at his hip, and takes in the child in front of him.

He’s tall, blonde haired, with wild, terror-filled blue eyes. Techno doesn’t want to attack him, but he doesn’t want to be made into mince meat either, so he keeps his hand on his sword.

“Get out of our house!” The kid yells, swinging his sword again; Techno ducks. “Didn’t you see the fucking no mobs allowed sign?”

Techno nearly laughs. “I’m not a mob, you idiot,” he says, drawing his sword to block another of the kid’s attacks. 

The kid lets out a yelp and scrambles backwards. “You  _ talk _ !”

“It talks!” comes a second voice, and Techno can just see a second kid standing behind the first, shorter and brown haired and unarmed. 

“I’m not a mob,” Techno repeats. “And I can help you. My  _ family  _ can help you.”

The kid looks skeptical, but the sword wavers in his grip. “Who says we need your help?”

“You sorry excuse for a base does,” Techno says with a grin. “How old are you? Twelve?”

The kid bristles. “Thirteen. And we’re doing fine, thanks.”

Techno sighs. “Listen. We’ve got hot food, and a farm. Mobs rarely attack. You’d be far safer.”

“Maybe we should go with him,” pipes up the kid in the back. The blonde kid glares at him, then turns back to Techno.

“If you cross us, I’ll stab you.”

Techno bites back a laugh; as if this kid is really any threat to him. He steps aside, they collect up the important things in their base, and follow Techno back through the forest.

“I’m Tubbo,” the brunette offers quickly.

“Technoblade,” Techno replies, “But people call me Techno.”

“That’s Tommy,” Tubbo continues, gesturing at the blonde, who shoots him a glare. “We’re best friends. Been living together for years.”

Techno raises an eyebrow as their mountain comes into view. “I’m surprised you survived this long.”

“Are we headed for that fucking mountain?” interjects Tommy.

“Yes,” Techno responds. “Our home is built into the side of it; a mine and all.”

“That’s… Actually smart,” Tommy says after a moment, sounding surprised. They don’t speak again until they reach the top of the small, thin path up the mountain.

“My dad and brother should be home,” Techno says. 

Tommy and Tubbo don’t speak. Techno leads them inside; Phil turns and spots the young teens immediately.

“I’ll get some food ready,” he says, disappearing into the kitchen. A second later, he pops his head back around the doorframe. “Oh, I’m Phil by the way.”

“Tommy and Tubbo,” Techno says, gesturing at the teens respectively. Phil smiles, then ducks back into the kitchen. Wilbur wanders out of the living room, eyes widening as he spots the newcomers.

“Holy shit, okay,” Wilbur says, then adds, “I’m Wilbur.”

“Hi! I’m Tubbo,” Tubbo says, bounding forward to offer his hand with a smile. Wilbur shakes it, and Tommy looks on with less of a scowl than earlier.

“I’m Tommy,” he offers, sounding a little grouchy. Phil steps out of the kitchen.

“Would you guys prefer potatoes or carrots?”

*********

They fall into a routine as a family. Tommy and Tubbo run amok around the house. Wilbur offers comfort through his music and gives hugs at every opportunity. Phil’s damage control, running around fixing walls after the youngest two explode TNT close to the house, or patching up bruises after someone injures themselves sparring.

And Techno? Techno’s the protector. The one to clear the perimeter of mobs, to fight at the forefront of mob raids, to jump in if his siblings are in danger. 

They’re a family, whether by blood or not, and they’re all there for each other, in their own way. Techno loves his family more than they could ever truly know, and he tries his best to show it, in rare hugs or simple smiles.

He doesn’t know why or how the universe let him have the family he has. All he knows is he wouldn’t give them up for the entire world.

No force in heaven or hell can tear them away from him, and if something ever tries to, Techno will make sure it never tries again. They’re his family, and he’ll fight to the ends of the earth to defend them.


End file.
